Promesses
by Enclume
Summary: Narcissa se rapelle le jour de son mariage que Bellatrix parvient toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veut.Et qu'elle n'oublie jamais.Chapitre unique.


Voilà,voilà!

C'est moi,encore en vie,oui oui.Et j'ai maintenant une beta-readeuse (adieu les fautes de français),une beta-readeuse merveilleuse en la personne de Nelja.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont approché,je suis vraiment touché que vous voulez tous passer autant de temps à réparer mes lacunes en français.

Mais je compte sur vous,oui,sur vous,toi,toi et toi,pour me faire des reviews pertinentes,pour me donner des suggestions,n'importe quoi.

Bon.Voici une fic sur Narcissa.Qui a été inspiré un tout petit peu d'un film,je vous laisse deviner lequel.Si je me fis ce que Nelja m'a dit,il n'y a quasiment pas de lien entre le film et cette fic mais peu importe,c'est l'idée du mariage qui m'a accroché.

La fic "Peut-être bien" sera prochainement updatée,j'ai une fic sur Ginny qui s'en vient,une autre sur Luna pour l'Halloween,une autre sur Cho,et une autre dire...quasiment l'apocalypse je crois.Enfin.Ça carbure et j'ai encore plein de projets.

Alors je reviens sous peu!

* * *

* * *

**Promesses**

_La maison carnivore_.

C'était comme ça qu'Andromeda l'avait baptisée. La maison qui vous mangeait petit à petit, qui se délectait de votre chair, sous des silencio. Des silencio sur chaque pièce. Des silencio sur le piano. Ce fut même le premier sort qu'elle avait réussi à lancer.

Bellatrix disait que c'était le prix pour garder le sang-pur.

Une jolie somme de secrets.

Narcissa déambulait dans la demeure dans sa robe blanche nacrée de futur mariée, son bouquet de narcisses à la main ; jolie certes malgré la douleur que lui procurait son corsage qui astreignait sa cage thoracique.

Oui très jolie jusque dans la forme de ses bleus.

Elle souriait, elle était heureuse.Elle quitterait cet endroit maudit.Elle quitterait les vieux fantômes et les vieux tableaux miteux, mais surtout, ce silence omniprésent, qui couvrait mensonges et trahisons sous ses charmes.Tout ce froid qui régnait et rentrait jusque sous ses draps de soie, la nuit. Les têtes des elfes de maison qui roulent sur le parquet du séjour, l'ombre menaçante de leur mère. Elle quitterait tout. Enfin.

Elle passa sans un regard devant la vieille chambre d'Andromeda. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le fantôme de sa soeur à un tel moment de sa vie, faire face à ces vieux murmures qui lui prédisaient un avenir qu'elle vivait et les restes de sa propre voix qui répondait à voix basse

"_Jamais_".

Elle rentra dans la chambre de Bellatrix et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent ici.

Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la chambre une deuxième fois. Il s'arrêta sur le bas du lit ; Narcissa se rappelait toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faites avec Bellatrix lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, cachées en-dessous de ce matelas. En fait, elle se souvenait particulièrement d'une, celle de ne jamais se quitter, promesse que Narcissa brisait aujourd'hui.

-_Ce n'était que des sottises_, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en détachant son regard de sur le jupon noir du lit, mal à l'aise.

Elle respira un grand coup.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose... de différent dans cette chambre.

Narcissa plissa le nez.

C'était un parfum.

Le parfum capiteux et lourd des roses.

Là. Sur la table basse.

Des roses rouges. Classiques. Dispendieuses. Dénuées d'originalité.

Non. Non. Non.

Si.

Elle réprima un rire nerveux.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé, tremblante et laissa tomber ses narcisses.

Elle voulut dire impossible, mais Bellatrix en était bien capable.

Une rage, une rage qu'elle avait rarement connue.

Ces roses. Que faire de ces roses?

C'était une pulsion qui partait du juste milieu de son ventre. Les brûler,les prendre - faire quelque chose. Maintenant.

Narcissa en prit une et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser aérien sur un des pétales. Ce n'était pas assez.

Elle arracha le pétale avec ses dents d'un petit coup sec et l'avala.

Là. Enfin. Une action concrète. Un léger goût d'amertume. Elle mangea un à un les pétales de la rose qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, pour enfin déposer la tige, qui n'était qu'habillée d'épines, sur la table basse,au côté de son bouquet de narcisses. Elle prit une autre rose du bouquet.

Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reste un bouquet de tiges épineuses. Narcissa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. C'était frais, c'était âcre, elle avait mal au coeur ; elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Elle prit le bouquet d'épines sur la table de noyer.

Il était temps.

Elle transplana.

* * *

La musique de l'orgue répercutait les battements de son coeur et les vibrations couraient de sa robe aux fondations de la chapelle à mesure qu'elle remontait la grande allée. Elle resserra les os de sa main sur le bouquet d'épines. Elle sentait les regards curieux se poser sur son étrange bouquet mais elle se concentra sur son ventre tapissé de roses. 

Sur cet embryon étouffant parmi les pétales capiteux. Sur cet être d'épines, qui naitrait dans le sang de ses plaies, nourries par la jalousie et le désespoir, nourries par le goût âcre de ces fleurs. En gardera-t-il peut-être le goût et l'apparence. Au sein de son utérus, tout au fond, elle sut que son enfant serait fragile et redoutable, tranchant comme une lame et transperçant comme une épine, et qu'il garderait l'air capricieux et amer de ces fleurs. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant MacNair, elle pensa à sa longue hache tranchante.

À leur jeu d'enfants. Et il lui sembla revoir, s'abattant sur elle la lame, brillante et meurtrière.

* * *

Elle était toute petite et le jeune Macnair approchait avec sa petite 

hache bien aiguisée.

-_Tu va mourir Narcissa_.

-_Non_.

Un sourire amusé, contrastant avec le regard apeuré qu'elle tentait d'avoir pour la circonstance.

-_Tiens prends ça, et ça!_

Elle regardait ensuite avec fascination la hache s'abattre sur elle ("_et encore ça!_"), et le jeune Macnair devait lui rappeler sans cesse : "_Ferme les yeux_".

Puis lorsqu'il cessait, il disait un très fatal et dramatique:

"_Tu es morte_".

Ce jeu pourtant si simple, les captivait.

C'était peut-être l'exaltation face au sort de répulsion qui avait été lancé contre la lame. Allait-il céder? Comme si la magie pouvait être failible.

Et leurs mères, prenant badinement le thé, les regardaient en riant ("_Ne sont-ils pas mignons?_").

Arrivée à la hauteur de Lucius, elle vit son visage livide la fixer intensément. Elle eut presque l'envie de brandir son bouquet sous le nez et de sourire d'un sourire goguenard. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de lever le bras et elle ne savait pas sourire de cette façon.

Alors elle se contenta de rester là, de rester là et de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle se rappella la promesse, chuchotée du coin des lèvres, un soir d'orage.

* * *

Regard noir. 

"_Pense-tu épouser MacNair plus tard_?"

"_Non. Je ne crois pas_."

"_Parce que je me suis dit qu'on pourrait vivre toutes les trois ensemble :Andromeda,moi et toi. Au lieu d'épouser quelqu'un que mère nous présentera_."

Incertitude.

"_D'accord_".

* * *

Elle reprit ses esprits face au silence éreintant qui régnait dans la chapelle. Elle voulut dire les paroles immédiatemment, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les yeux gris de Lucius, gris comme la lame de l'arme de Macnair. 

"_Oui, je le veux_"

Elle sentit la main froide de Lucius glisser à son doigt une bague argentée, si brusquement qu'elle mit sa chair à vif, répandant une légère sensation de brûlure.

Narcissa serra les dents et glissa la bague au doigt de Lucius, se concentrant pour éviter que ses mains ne tremblent.

Et la voix du prêtre vint de loin,de très loin. À moins que ce ne fut elle qui était aussi éloignée, au delà de l'église, cachée sous le jupon du lit de Bellatrix.

"_Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme_."

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

"_Vous pouvez tuer la mariée_."

Lucius se pencha donc vers elle et mit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'en était donc fini d'elle, pensa Narcissa immédiatement.

Ce baiser et cette pensée ranimèrent les dernières braises de sa rage, et elle prit soudain plaisir à s'imaginer ce que Lucius pensait à propos de ce goût âcre et écoeurant qu'avaient les roses sur le bout de sa langue.

* * *

"_Tu épouseras Lucius Malfoy_" 

Mère avait parlé, d'un ton catégorique, d'un ton de guillotine, et elle quitta la salle à manger.

Narcissa se surprit à sourire.

Un coup violent sur la table.

"_Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça_?!"

Narcissa lança à Bellatrix un regard coupable.

"_Tu es supposée être en colère, et pense à notre promesse_!"

Bellatrix contractait violemment la fourchette qu'elle avait dans la main.

"_Mère a dit_-"

Bellatrix lacha l'ustensile dans un bruit métallique.

"_On se fiche de ce que mère a dit! Si tu ne veux pas l'épouser, tu dois lui dire!"_

Bellatrix criait de plus en plus. Narcissa lança un regard inquiet vers la porte de la cuisine.

"_Arrête! Si le silencio sur la cuisine lâche, elle_-"

Mais elle cria encore plus fort.

"_Je m'en moque! Réponds à ma question_!"

Elle essaya de prendre le ton le plus confiant qu'elle pouvait.

"_Je ne veux pas l'épouser_."

Elle ne le voulait pas. On ne veut jamais faire un mariage de raison. On y est forcé. Et elle y est forcée, vraiment.

"_Mais en tant que Black il faut que je me_"

Bellatrix reprit de plus belle.

"_Tu-tu ne penses tout de même pas à me laisser ici? Toute seule_!?"

La culpabilité que Narcissa avait se dissipa brusquement dans sa colère.

"_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne ne veux te marier tellement __que... que tu es folle à lier_!"

Bellatrix lança un cri strident et prit sa baguette.

L'asiette de Narcissa se cassa dans un bruit sec.

"_Je suis folle, alors? Et bien va-t-en, va-t-en et tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est la folie, car tu n'auras jamais habité 19 ans de ta vie ici!Va-t-en_!"

* * *

Narcissa et Lucius descendirent l'allée, mais elle arrêta au niveau de sa soeur. 

Celle-ci leva ses grands yeux sombres, bordés de lourdes paupières,bordés de ses lourds reproches.

Bellatrix lança ensuite un regard nonchalant au bouquet de sa soeur.

"_N'est-ce pas des narcisses que tu devais porter à l'autel?"_demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent, affichant maintenant le sourire goguenard que Narcissa ne possèderait jamais.

Guidée par la colère, la mariée serra avec trop d'avidité son bouquet d'épines. Celles-ci transpercèrent sa chair mais elle ne fit pas attention.

"_Tiens. Ceci te revient_."

Elle donna le bouquet à Bellatrix et celle-ci se mit à sourire, la bouche bien étirée, bien rouge. Sa robe lui parut soudain plus noire que le tunnel menant aux enfers, et ses cheveux en semblaient le prolongement face à sa peau d'ivoire.

"_Merci pour les jolies roses, Lucius_."

Celui-ci détournait la tête dans son costume noir.

Bellatrix parvient toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Narcissa trouva tout de même la force de sourire et de faire comme si ses oreilles aurait été chastes de toutes insinuations. Elle prit férocement Lucius par le bras, l'amena plus loin dans la grande allée. Même si elle savait que Bellatrix affichait un sourire triomphant sur sa peau de marbre, elle ne put que serrer sa robe nacrée plus fort entre ses doigts tremblants.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Lucius, qui porta son gant noir à son doigt blessé.

"_Vous vous êtes blessés ma chère_", dit-il la voix hésitante, évitant son regard, essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. "_Et regardez votre robe_"

Narcissa baissa les yeux et vit des parcelles de sang rouge sur l'étoffe blanc de son jupon.

Lucius porta sa main blessée à sa bouche, en un baiser feint, mensonger.

Répandant le rouge sur le rouge. Son sang à sa bouche. Rouge comme la bouche de Bellatrix. Rouge comme ses roses. Les fameuses roses de Lucius.Les même roses qu'il avait pris habitude de lui envoyer.

Narcissa aurait aimé en vouloir à Bellatrix. Mais n'avait-elle pas trahi leurs promesses de jeunesse? Elle s'était dit "Que des sornettes!", mais elle avait omis que Bellatrix n'oubliait jamais rien. Jamais. Et qu'elle allait rester seule dans la maison carnivore, tant que leur mère ne lui trouvera un époux "stratégique".

Et Lucius?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Narcissa le regarda, longuement, et le restant de colère qui bouillait à l'intérieur se dissipa mollement parmi les pétales.

"_Narcissa_"

La voix rauque de Macnair.

Narcissa se détourna de son mari.

"_Tu es morte_"

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amer.

"_Merci_"

MacNair gratta le derrière de son crâne chauve et s'éloigna.

"_Tu es splendide_"-_Tu es morte_"-"_Tu es amoureuse_"-"_Tu es folle_"

Même chose.

Folle. Elle repensa à Bellatrix, à l'asiette qui se fissurait brusquement sous ses doigts. À la hache de Macnair. Aux yeux de Lucius.

Après tout elle avait quand même vécu 18 ans dans cette maison.

* * *

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. 


End file.
